


Solace In Your Touch

by Wersa



Series: Shove Your Kiss Straight Through My Chest [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wersa/pseuds/Wersa
Summary: Kayle goes to Leona for comfort after an unfortunate experience, and Leona soothes her in ways only she can.Aka. Leona tops for once.Set in main verse.
Relationships: Leona/Kayle (League of Legends)
Series: Shove Your Kiss Straight Through My Chest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Solace In Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was an inbox thingy from my Tumblr blog. I hope you enjoy!
>
>> Kayle floats down and places her feet on the ground, looking up at Leona for once. She has a split lip and bruising on her cheek, but doesn’t explain why. Instead, she leans into Leona’s shoulder and rests her head there gently. Whatever happened, it’s clear she just wants comfort from the only person she knows will provide it.

“ Kayle? ” The concern in her voice is as obvious as it is in her expression upon seeing the other. Something had been different — off, about the way she’d heard those wings fluttering in the distance. Leona had rushed out onto the balcony to greet Kayle and now she stands front to front with the other, one hand cupping the back of her head and her hair, while the other rises to her face and allows for her thumb to gently trace the delicate line of Kayle’s brow.

She can tell that now is not the time for words, but for action. Leona’s gaze softens as she looks down at Kayle. Strong arms envelop the angel, being careful not to hold her too tightly in case Kayle has more injuries than she lets on. In one swift move, Leona has picked Kayle up and as she feels arms and legs settling around her, she hums low in her throat. Kayle’s face is so close to her now, she can feel her breath and that alone is reassurance Leona didn’t even realize she had needed. That despite everything Kayle had been through, she is here. _She is with her._

Leona carries her lover to her bed just inside the opening to the balcony, and lowers them both onto the mattress. Within time, they’re laying facing each other upon the plump pillows. Leona caresses Kayle gently and wonders how her hair can look so much like gold fanned out against the dark material of her sheets. How even bruised up she looks like something out of a dream. Eyelids come down to cover her eyes halfway. How she can look _so ethereal_ and still have a heart wrapped in barbed wire.

“ My heart bleeds from seeing you like this. ” Leona admits. Her fingers trail the outline of Kayle’s cheek, careful not to apply any pressure to the bruised area. “ It is a painful reminder that I can lose you. ” What she doesn’t say is that it also makes it harder to let go of Kayle again. After having her in her arms, where she knows she is safe, letting her fly off to who knows where and possibly ending up like this or worse, is the hardest thing Leona’s ever had to do. 

A sudden thought breaks Leona free from the moment.

“ Stay with me tonight. We don’t have to talk, but stay. ” She exhales deeply and her hand comes to rest on the side of Kayle’s neck, thumb gracing her jawline idly. She watches Kayle consider it silently for a moment before she barely nods. Grabbing the blanket, Leona wraps it around them both then. She makes sure that it is tucked snugly around her lover’s back before she once again rests her body down on the plush mattress, this time closer to Kayle.

They lay in silence for countless minutes following that, hands roaming each other’s bodies and settling in the crooks and upon the curves they find along the way. It is Kayle who first allows her touch to wander somewhere _inappropriate_. Leona lets her, even rests her own hand down upon Kayle’s on her breast. When she leans in next to kiss the other Aspect, it is soft and tender. Her grip on Kayle’s hand tightens and so does Kayle’s on her chest. But Leona doesn’t roll onto her back this time, as she usually does. She doesn’t want Kayle to overexert herself.

“ Do you want my fingers? ” Leona asks, as her hand moves from Kayle’s and down to the thigh that is purposefully trying to push up between her own. There is a pause as she lets it, and only after Leona has let out a soft, appreciative breath does Kayle utter her “ yes. ” And it sends Leona’s heart _racing_. Her hand lets go of Kayle’s thigh and instead she brushes her touch down the other woman’s stomach, downwards, to the subtle warmth of Kayle’s core beneath her clothes. Leona smiles as she moves in between Kayle’s legs to spread them apart more, offering herself all the space she will need whilst maintaining her spot on her side next to her beloved.

She touches Kayle so softly, she swears she hears a choked little noise coming from her within the first few moments. Leona’s eyes close halfway and she lets her other hand move up to cup the side of Kayle’s face that isn’t bruised, resting it between her and the pillow. Then, ever so slowly, she begins circling her clitoris with all the love and care in the world. Moving closer, she presses her forehead to Kayle’s own.

They both let out soft breaths as Leona’s fingers find their way inside Kayle. Kayle’s breaks into a small moan and Leona feels the hairs on the back of her neck rising. She slowly goes deeper, taking her time massaging Kayle’s walls and as she does, she wonders how someone can be so beautiful. _Vulnerable_. She wonders if Kayle sees her the way Leona sees Kayle, when the roles are reversed. She _wants_ her to, more than anything. She _hopes_ Kayle’s heart races in her chest when Leona gives herself to her.

Because this is another level of pleasure entirely.

“ You are so beautiful, Kayle. You feel so good. ” Leona whispers as her knuckles meet Kayle’s skin. Reaching in, she kisses her with no small amount of passion. Her tongue joins in on the act, and before they know it, they both lose themselves to a place where nothing matters but the heat between them and Leona’s slow, but present movements. It is her goal to take care of Kayle in a way that only _she_ can, and so Leona speeds up the pace little by little, building Kayle’s pleasure up to a point where she is confident she will climax soon. Only then does she change the way she moves her hand, settling for deeper, more thorough motions.

Somehow, Kayle only gets more beautiful the more she comes undone ; between the look in her golden eyes and the way her brows knit together against the pleasure, as well as the sounds she makes, Leona cannot complain. When she feels Kayle getting close, only then does Leona dip in for a second kiss, one that muffles the moans leaving Kayle but tastes so sweet of need, it nearly overwhelms Leona’s senses. She kisses her through her climax, making sure to not still her hand until Kayle twitches away from her. She feels every failed attempt at her own name against her mouth until Kayle’s muscles finally relax once more.

Silence overtakes them save for the subtle panting on both parts. Leona rights Kayle’s clothes a little and removes her hand from between her legs so that she can instead trail Kayle’s still parted lips with her glistening fingers. When Kayle wraps her lips around said fingers, Leona watches her with a certain _fire_ in her eyes — even more so when Kayle sucks gently on them.

“ You do things to my heart. ” Comes a low mumble from Leona. She pulls her fingers out of Kayle’s mouth reluctantly and instead gathers the angel in her arms once more. They quickly resume where they’d left off before, trailing subtle touches over each other’s bodies. “ I can’t help but wonder what goes on in your mind during these moments. ” She speaks calmly, pressing her forehead to Kayle’s once more. “ Or the moments where I am beneath you. How do you perceive me? ”

She hopes she won’t _regret_ asking.


End file.
